P U S H
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: She was afraid to love, to show who she really was. But, in the end all she needed was a little push.


Just something I had on my mind. I know that I haven't been active and there's no excuse. Sorry people. Oh yeah this is AU.

* * *

P U S H

_I do not, in anyway, own Naruto or any of the characters._

* * *

Yamanaka Ino wasn't the person everyone thought she was. Her physical features consisted of a tall curvaceous body, complimented with shining pale blonde hair, and impossibly blue eyes. Her personality was bubbly, warm, flirtatious, and curious, but at the same time, temperamental, bossy, and loud. Based on all of these factors, people automatically assumed she was a conceited, bitchy, whore. So, rather than defending herself, she allowed the various rumors to be spread all across the school. Her friends would fight back viciously, often admiring Ino for being so strong, brave, and mature, because she hardly let the rumors affect her.

* * *

Because of her hair, people automatically thought two things, one, she was a stupid blonde, and two; she was some kind of punk Yankee. Ino made no point to correct these assumptions. What people didn't understand was that her great grandmother had been a Frenchwomen, and that she, like her father and grandfather, had inherited her features. Her classmates never saw the all nighters and long library cram sessions she had frequently to ensure her ranking in the top ten of the school. Instead, she let them think what they had wanted; never breaking the delicate mask she had created to hide who she was. What she didn't realize was, that in the mist of all the rumors and lies and faked emotions, she began to lose herself, and it terrified her.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Ino did not get around like so many of the boys at her school believed. So they were surprised when they tried to take her to a love motel, she resisted and immediately yelled 'RAPE' in the streets before running away. Of course, this in turn lead to more nasty rumors, which unfortunately didn't stop the endless flow of text messages, email, and love letters that found her way to her desk and shoe locker.

* * *

Many of her classmates believed that the young Yamanaka was a spoiled brat. She never failed to have the latest trends or newest gadgets. She was always six months ahead of the latest styles, and knew about all the newest music from the hottest artist (both underground and signed). She was the trendsetter, the fashion diva, that girl who had everything. However, no one knew that she simply tried out these new products for her friend's companies. Regularly, Hinata, Sasuke, or Naruto would ask all of their friends to try out new products that their parent's companies would come out with. Ino, being the most fashionable girl of them all, willing agrees to help, carefully watching people's reactions and noting all the minor issues. Her father was the same way, always asking her to try out his companies' latest designs and what not. For the things that her friends and family didn't give her, Ino worked hard for. She carefully planned her schedule so that she could work part time at her family's flower shop (They still kept it open, as a tribute to her mother). She worked hard for her money, but of course, no one ever saw that.

* * *

Even her friends had become unsure of what had happened to the real Ino. They saw what the rumors had done to her. She was slowly changing, leaving behind everything they knew and loved about her. Yamanaka Ino was slipping away, fading into the darkness. No one knew what to do, they could never talk about it, and they were unsure whether or not Ino was aware of what was happening herself. So instead, they fought the rumors for her, and brushed away all false accusations. They were her shields, and they prayed constantly that it would be enough to keep her grounded.

So, you may ask, who is the real Yamanaka Ino? What is she like? How does she think? What does she believe in? One brave soul, tired of hearing bullshit and seeing the walls she had built around herself, decided to find out.

Nara Shikamaru was probably one of the laziest, but smartest people alive. His IQ of well over 200 was unbeatable, and he could score number one on all of his tests without batting an eyelash. Though he was painfully inactive, he made a point to at least learn self-defense, making him not only smart, but also deadly (he had mastered karate in a few short years, making it all the way to black belt, 9-_dan[1]_). His ruggedly handsome features, made him quite popular, a fact that he refuses to acknowledge, and his tall frame (despite his slouch) made him a target of many wanton love confessions, that would remain unrequited. But, he was much more than what the world made him out to be. Like Ino, he allowed the students of their school to think that they wanted about him. He could careless about what others thought, so long as he knew himself, but he knew that it wasn't the same for Ino. She took what people thought of her seriously, despite her apparent nonchalant attitude.

He had known her since birth. Their families had been close for generations, never straying from one another, and had high hopes that their strong ties would continue on through their kids. So, Shikamaru witnessed Ino through the good times and the bad, when she was happy, sad, angry, hurt, and elated, when she had fallen from tree and broken her arm (he actually made an attempt to catch her but instead she fell on him, and he had ended up with a slight concussion) and when she had completed her first tea ceremony, and she had done the same with him. Now, when he saw what had become of the once beautiful, vibrant, bitch (he means it in an endearing way) that he called one of his best friends (aside from their other childhood friend, Chouji) and possibly love of his life, he couldn't help but get involved.

* * *

One day, after enduring a particularly rough day at school (more nasty rumors), Ino immediately left the classroom, promising her best girlfriends that she would call them later. Her friends nodded and watched wearily as she sped out the door and down the hall. Shikamaru, who had watched the exchange, decided that he would follow her, after his troublesome meeting with Tsunade, the principle. Forty minutes later, he exited the school grounds and immediately went to the one place he knew for sure she would be. So he made his way down the tree lined streets of their neighborhood, and found the park that they used to play at as kids. The young man passed the sand box, slide, and jungle gyms, finally stopping at the old swing set. Sure enough, the blonde bombshell was sitting idly on the left swing, barely moving. He walked over to her and took a seat on the swing next to her.

"So tell me," he said after a moment of silence, "Who is the real Yamanaka Ino?"

She looked at him in surprise, both eyebrows raised, her blue eyes wide. "Why would you want to know?"

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I can see that you don't even know who you are anymore."

She smiled sadly and looked away. For a moment, it was silent again. He waited patiently, knowing that she would speak when she was ready.

"The real Yamanaka Ino isn't as strong as people make her out to be. She's afraid of the dark, and of anything that can sting. She's claustrophobic and hates being alone in her house. She wishes that people wouldn't simply assume things about her, and that they would stop trying to start shit with her. She cries herself to sleep at night, thinking about all the nasty things that people have said about her. She wished that her family life wasn't so fucked up. That her mother was still alive, tending the flower shop with her like in the old days, so that she could give her guidance and comfort. She wishes that her dad wasn't the man he is, that he made more of an effort to be a family, and would stop trying to be the parent he would never be. She wishes for brothers and sisters, a closer family, and relatives so that she wouldn't be so lonely all the time.

"The real Yamanaka Ino isn't that beautiful. No, she's simply health conscious because someday when she has kids and a family, she doesn't want to leave them behind and cause them the same pain she went through when she was younger. So she tries her best to eat right and stay in shape.

"Most importantly," she stopped for a moment and looked to the sky. It was twilight on the horizon. "The real Yamanaka Ino believes in love. She doesn't want to play around and have one-night stands. She wants something real, solid, and eternal. A love that would last forever, so that she and no one else could ever forget. Something warm, real, heart wrenching, and passionate. A love so strong and binding she would feel lonely whenever he was gone, and pray constantly for his safety. A love that would grant her the happiness that she craves so much."

"So then," Shikamaru asked when he was sure she was through, "What's stopping her from coming out?"

"I'm afraid," Ino replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"I'm afraid of the pain. I'd afraid of getting hurt. I'm afraid to love," she said carefully. "I'm afraid that if I hope, if I want, that in the end I'll end up getting hurt again and again. I'm tired of getting my heart broken over and over again. So I built this wall, a façade that no one can see through. No one has to know the real me, it's okay if I forget," she smiled sadly and looked at him. "Because that way I won't have to through all that pain once more."

The young man stared at her intently, carefully going over what she had said in his head. This wasn't Ino. She was beginning to scare him. So, of course he told her. "This isn't the girl I fell in love with."

She stared wide-eyed at him, speechless for a moment. "W-what?"

"You're not the Ino that I fell in love with," he said again, more fierce that before. "The Ino I know was strong, she wasn't afraid to cry, or to let people know what she really thought. If she wanted something, then she found a way to get it. She was bossy, loud, and bitchy. But, she was compassionate and kind, and she never turned away a friend. If she heard all the rumors that were going on now, should would have put a stop to them, then and there. That's the Ino I knew."

The young woman found herself speechless, yet again. She stared at Shikamaru, wondering how long this had been going on. When had she really lost herself? It had been so long she couldn't remember. "Oh God," she murmured, "What's happened to me?"

"It's alright," he explained, "I knew you would find your way back, all you needed was a push in the right direction."

She looked at him, stood, and walked until she was standing directly in front of him. He looked up at her and she looked down at him. "How long?"

He watched her kneel in front of him, looking into his eyes intently, her old spark slowly returning.

"For as long as I can remember."

"And you never told me?!" She practically yelled hitting his leg.

He winced and smiled, "That's my girl. You're back to being your troublesome self."

He moved off the swing set and lifted her to her feet, capturing her lips. She stood shocked for a moment, before closing her eyes, relaxing into his hold on her. He moved, tightening one arm around her waist, and his hand positioned on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. She clutched at his now wrinkled uniform shirt, allowing herself to be taken over by him. For that moment, it was as if they were they only two people in the world. The kiss was dizzying, intoxicating, and electrifying. But most importantly, it was real. She felt everything she ever wanted and more, and when the kiss was broken (damn you oxygen) she found herself feeling lonely, wanting more.

"I.." she began, "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me," he whispered against her lips, "What's on your mind?"

"I think I'm in love with you too," she replied slowly, "You're everything I want and more."

And of course, upon hearing this, the usually lazy Nara kissed the eccentric Yamanaka senseless. Somewhere, up in the twilight filled sky, as the stars began to shine, Yamanaka Mio smiled gently down at her daughter. _That's right, _she thought, _all you needed was a push in the right direction. _

* * *

1. _-dan_- a suffix that the japanese attach, indicating the level of a person within a specific art. For example in shouji or karate. In english we say degree rather than dan.

Man, that ending was totally random. All of a sudden the mom appears. Yeah, well I wasn't really sure how to end this so there you have it. I know that Shikamaru was out of character, but in my mind that's how he would react if he saw in the way she was in the story. So read and review people it's much appreciated!

Truly Yours,

WeHoldTheseTruths


End file.
